The Reason
by Narocia
Summary: I know, it's not that good, but I wrote this when I had a cold and couldn't get the count (Bram Stoker's Dracula) out of my head, so I guess that explains it. It's A Snape-fic, kind of crime/drama.


The reason

In a letter dated November fifth, 1981

Dear Severus,

I need some money for medicine for my mother.She's got cancer, and is too poor to pay for it.I really want to help her, but I am also short of some money.I'll pay you back as soon as I can.

Your friend,

Lisa

Severus Snape looked read the letter quickly.He wanted to help, and he knew he could.The only thing he would have to do would be to ask her how much she needed.At that time it seemed like the right thing to do, but later on he had no idea what it would mean.

Dear Lisa,

How much money do you need? Thanks to the fact that I've been saving up I can probably afford it, or at least I hope I can.I hear that kind of medicine is very expensive and can cost like two hundred gallons.I think I've got enough, and if I don't I'm very sorry.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Severus

With that he sent it, thinking that he was about ready to give away money for a good cause.I'll get into how wrong he was later, for now I'm hoping you have no idea where this is leading.

Severus slowly gave the letter to his owl and decided to write a check to Lisa.He knew he had that much money in his account at Gringotts.He felt very tired and picked up his favorite muggle novel, Dracula, and started to read.It didn't take long until he was tired and fell asleep.

In a letter dated December fifteenth, 1981

Dear Severus,

I need some money to get a radio so I can hear the news.I gave the other one away to my mother, and don't have quite enough money left to pay for my apartment and the radio I want.I'll pay you back later.Thanks!

Your friend,

Lisa

Snape didn't know how much she needed and so he wrote back.I guess it would be best to keep this story short and say that Snape gave her sixty gallons for the radio.

Then she asked him for some new clothes, that was another sixty gallons.Now I want to keep this story of a fair length so that I can get where I want to in the end so I'll say that in the end the amount of money that Snape gave Lisa was a thousand gallons, and Snape never got any of it back.If he had then I wouldn't be sitting here typing this and you wouldn't be in your comfy computer chair reading it. 

It took him too long to get suspicious and call the ministry, if he had called them earlier he might have only wasted three hundred and forty gallons, but he didn't.To this day the ministry is hoping to find Lisa Forternigh.I guess I should end this with a little bit of Snape's journal.

The journal of Severus Snape, November tenth, 1984

I can't believe how stupid I was as not to become suspicious.I've heard some of my friends say that I have turned into a bitter person.I guess I have only myself to blame.If I hadn't been so gullible I wouldn't have lost any of that money.Lisa is probably somewhere out there laughing her head off thinking, 'I can't believe that was so easy!'I'll keep my guard up from now on.

I wonder if anyone else has been in this situation.All I know is that tomorrow everyone who listens to whatever radio station it is, I forgot, will know at five o'clock.I just hope it will take some effect on some of the people who listen.I'm going to do some research after this.I'll write more tomorrow.

Author's note: yes, I have multiple personalities, and yes one of them really likes crime drama.What I think is really funny is that that personality also happens to be the one who has the major crush on Bram Stoker's Dracula, only with no moustache or wrinkles.

Disclaimer: The last name Forternigh is a product of the imagination of my friend Randi. The original Dracula, of whom I think is really quite something, belongs to Bram Stoker.Everything else except for the one character I made up is property of J.K. Rowling.

The second author's note: A Harry Potter Dracula crossover next?What do you think of that idea?It helps if you've read the book because I'm not talking about the Dracula from the movies, I'm talking about the Dracula who both my mom and I think is pretty um… how should I put this?He's pretty polite, strong (steel grasp, if that isn't strong I don't know what is), not bad looking (I think we all know what I mean by that), and just some kind of vampire that everybody I've talked to pretty much likes.


End file.
